


Affection

by strawberrydaifuku



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cat Cafés, Dating, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydaifuku/pseuds/strawberrydaifuku
Summary: For a change, it’s you who invite Satan on a date.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Level 100 Celebration on [Tumblr](https://ichigo-daifuku.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [moonlube](https://moonlube.tumblr.com/) asked: oh oh oh i have a request! “I was just thinking about you.” with Satan, please! i love everything you write so thank you for opening requests!

It was late in the afternoon when Satan finished checking out the books he had been eyeing for a while now from the library. There were several volumes in the series, and to his satisfaction, all of them had been available and ready for him to borrow. He planned to do some light reading until it was time for dinner, and then, some more before bedtime. With the books secured in his backpack, he strolled along the hallways of the academy and navigated toward the direction of the staircase. A few of his acquaintances greeted him and asked him about his day, and he answered each one of them and returned the question politely despite his mind wandering elsewhere.

In truth, Satan wondered if you were still at RAD. Since the two of you had made it a habit to study together during your free time, he had become familiar with your schedule, and it was around this time when the last of your classes would be dismissed. If you were still here, he’d like to ask you if the two of you could return to the House of Lamentation together.

As his conversation with Astaroth, a fellow demon he shared one of his classes with, concluded, Satan, who was leaning against the wall by the tall window, recognized your form coming out of the building. Leisurely, you stepped forward while staring into space, contemplating something. He speculated on the possibilities of what could be inside that mind of yours. Were you thinking of a lesson you were having a hard time with? Were you feeling homesick? Or were you simply thinking of dropping by somewhere before going home? Whatever it was, it would be nice if he knew.

And so, Satan found himself taking his D.D.D. out of his pocket and dialing your number. 

You halted your steps, rummaged inside your bag, and pulled out your D.D.D., a smile lighting up your face when you read the caller ID and accepted the call.

“Satan!” you greeted. “I was just thinking about you.”

The sound of your voice coming from the receiver filled his ear, and it was somewhat different from your actual voice, he observed. Satan blinked, pleasantly surprised when the words you had said sunk in. Of all the matters you could have been thinking of, he least expected it to be about _him_. “You were?”

“That’s right,” you replied, your voice cheery. “Listen, I heard from one of my classmates that there’s this new cat café located along Silent Avenue, and apparently, they’re having their opening today. Would you like to go there together? As a date, perhaps?”

It had always been Satan who was asking you out on dates, right from the beginning when you were still new to the Devildom, back when your hangouts weren’t called ‘dates’ explicitly. Satan smiled, finding this a welcome change of pace. “Of course, I’d love to go. You know just what I like, don’t you?”

You laughed. “Yes, I gathered you’d be interested. You adore cats, after all.”

“Well, yes, I do,” he replied as he turned away from the window and began to traverse down the staircase, unable to wait for a second longer to reach you, “but I also meant getting to spend time with you.”

“Oh,” you trailed off, and he could imagine the blush coloring your cheeks. “I love spending time with you, too.”

“Is that so?” He chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Although the moment seemed trivial, it was honest, as he truly did enjoy being in your company. He was acquainted with so many beings from the three realms, but you were unlike any of them. With you, he was comfortable and nothing but himself, and to hear that you liked being in his presence as much as he did with yours sent a warm feeling through his chest.

Satan reached the first floor and exited the building. From afar, he spotted you as you stood still, fiddling with the strap of your backpack.

You asked, “Where are you? I’m still on campus. If you’re still here, I can go to you.”

“Turn around.”

In a second, you obliged and found him standing in front of the building, giving you a small wave.

“Satan!” you called, placing your D.D.D. in your pocket and striding toward him with a surprised smile. Once you were close to him, you ceased your steps and gazed at him with furrowed brows, confused. “How did you find me?”

“I came from the library and saw you from there,” he replied and pointed to the window where he had seen you from five minutes ago.

“What? You could’ve told me!”

“But it was more fun this way, wasn’t it?” he pointed out. “Weren’t you surprised?”

You shot him a playful glare and laughed. “I was. I know your classes ended earlier than mine, and we’re not scheduled to have a student council meeting today. I thought you’d already gone home.”

“I’m glad I haven’t,” he said. “So, about that cat café…”

“Oh, yeah! I heard they have cat-themed meals and not just pastries, unlike the previous one we went to. Of course, there will be actual cats around.”

“I see.” He nodded, recalling the last time you went to a cat café together and eagerly awaiting the different experiences this one would offer. “Sounds great.”

This date was spontaneity at its finest. The books inside his bag could wait. Even though he couldn’t follow through with his original plan for the rest of the afternoon, Satan had no complaints. The next few hours would be filled by a nice cat-themed meal, adorable felines, and of course, you. The prospect alone was infinitely more pleasant, and he couldn’t ask for anything better.

You regarded him with a small smile and cocked your head to the side, holding out a hand for him to take. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” He slipped his hand in yours and intertwined your fingers together. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m grateful to [ReverberatingEchoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverberatingEchoes/pseuds/ReverberatingEchoes) for editing this work! ^ↀᴥↀ^
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
